What the Heart Decides
by IsabelleMalfoyPotterSnape
Summary: Shizuru is falling in love with the enemy as the YYH gang are once again the special guest at another Dark Tournament.


Title: What the Heart Decides

Author: Kanan a.k.a. Isabelle Malfoy Potter Snape

Summary: Shizuru is falling in love with the enemy as the YYH gang are once again the special guest at another Dark Tournament.

Warning: Yaoi pairing Kurama and Heie. Others: Shizuru/? Kieko/Yusuke Yukina/Kuwabara Botan/Koenma

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, woe is me!

Chapter One: The Roses Call

Kazuma Shizuru sighed as she wandered around the gardens at the hotel where she and the gang where staying at. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the others were in another tournament. This one called the Elsse Tournament, was hosted surprise, surprise by Sakyo. He hadn't died like everyone else thought one Nanamori Kanan had rescued him.

Shizuru sighed again. 'It's one a.m. and I can't sleep. The tournament begins tomorrow but I can't seem to fall asleep.' Shizuru had tossed and turned for hours before going to the bathroom. She glanced out the window past Kieko and had seen a light shinning not to far off. It seemed to Shizuru a beacon calling, drawing her toward it to come bask in its welcoming embrace that sleep would not give her.

Quietly she had tip toed past the others and had come to the every spot she stood at. It had been more difficult to find the light then Shizuru had anticipated. 'A maze' Shizuru thought 'My light is in a rose garden at the beginning of a maze.' Shizuru decided to do the maze since 'The light's led me so far, why not?' Shizuru wound her way through the maze happily losing her self in the task. 'Surprise surprise the maze ends right where it began. Why? Why am I out here? What do you want' Shizuru murmured silently to the roses. "Why did you call me here? What could you possibly want for me to find?' Shizuru gazed up at the light waiting for an answer when a voice said, "Are you waiting for someone?"

Shizuru turned striking out at the intruder. The intruder simply captured her hand and placed a kiss in the center of her palm. Shizuru gasped at the sensation that ran through her whole body from the small contact. She looked up and came face to face with Sakyo. Beautiful raven black hair fell around his face with stray strands resting gently on his eyelids. A scar came down his on right eye, Gods what beautiful black with underlined blue eyes he had. 'Beautiful.' Shizuru thought as she took in his appearance.

"You startled me, I'm sorry. I can't sleep, so I went wandering the maze. You're suppose to be dead, so how... Oh I'm sorry that's none of my business. The roses are beautiful aren't they? They seem to call to you don't they? That's why I'm out here. What are you doing out here Sakyo-san, if you don't mind me calling you that." Shizuru blushed and noticed they were walking through the gardens.

"It's okay, just call me Sakyo. And truth be told I would have died if it hadn't been for my guardian angel." Shizuru nodded as she shivered. Sakyo noticed this and draped his coat over her arms. Shizuru sighed contently as she took in Sakyo's distinct smell, vanilla, and cologne. "It's rather chilly tonight Bella." Sakyo said and then a thought hit him, "I don't know your name." Shizuru looked up at the stars as she said "Kazuma, Kazuma Shizuru."

"My name is Sakyo," he said as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I couldn't sleep either. It would seem the roses were calling me as well. I almost didn't come but I'm glad I did." ' Thank you roses' they both thought together. Sakyo glanced at his watch and then said "You should go in Bella, it's two-thirty in the morning and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Goodbye Bella, sleep well." With that Sakyo walked away fighting the impulse to turn around and kiss Shizuru senseless.

"Wait!" Shizuru's voice said, "You forgot your coat." Shizuru ran to Sakyo pulling the coat off. "Here, thank you for letting me use it, it's really warm." Sakyo sighed as his eyes found Shizuru's lips. 'I'm trying to be a gentleman Shizuru run before I lose all my senses.' His arms reached out and drew a surprised Shizuru into his arms. He was trying to be good but fate seem to be saying 'screw all your good intentions, kiss her.' Sakyo knew who she was what team she was apart of and yet as he tilted her face upward every excuse flew out the window. They met slowly, a mere brush of lips before Sakyo deepened the kiss.

His tongue dipped in her mouth and he moaned at how delicious she tasted. Strawberries and chocolate, she tasted like strawberries and chocolate. As he took his time tasting her, Shizuru felt as if Sakyo was making love to her, she melted something she had never done before. Her hands of their own accord went to his hair happily running fingers through the fine silkily strains. When they parted Sakyo led her back to the hotel door. He kissed her hand and said "Keep it Bella, it will be our excuse to see each other again. Sleep well, I'll see you soon little Hana (2). With that he walked away as Shizuru smiled. 'He's not walking away for good.'

Authors Notes: Hope you guys liked! Please Email or review

Ja ne!

1. Bella is Italian for beautiful (I think!)

2. Hana is Japanese for flower (This I know!)


End file.
